It will be ok
by BlackLotus713
Summary: Kanda helping Allen over his breakup with Lavi. First story on FF. Yullen and Past!Laven


**mugen13:** hello

**crown_clown:** hello

**Stranger:** how are you?

**crown_clown:** lavi broke up with me

**mugen13:** why did that baka usagi do that?

**crown_clown:** do't know. suddenly decided that he likes some girl more than me and left.

**mugen13:** so he wasnt acctually gay?

**crown_clown:** no. just bi

**mugen13:** oh

**crown_clown: **well at least i don't have to hide anything from master cross anymore

**mugen13:** why?

**crown_clown: ** you didn't know? he is a homophobe -.-'

**mugen13:** so he doesn't know?

**crown_clown: **no.

**crown_clown: **otherwise he would probably kick me out

**mugen13:** and its not really a phobia its just being an asshole

**crown_clown:** well. he is an asshole.

**mugen13:** yeah as far as i know him

**crown_clown:** what about you? currently dating someone?

**mugen13:** why should i?

**crown_clown:** dunno

**crown_clown:** well I think i should stop talking too much...

**mugen13:** che

**crown_clown:** hm...

**crown_clown:** it's kinda boring...

**mugen13:** and who isn't doing anything against it? stupid moyashi

**crown_clown:** its allen bakanda! just keep talking then or something else?

**mugen13:** what do u mean?

**crown_clown:** nothing special...

**mugen13:** what is it?

**crown_clown:** well...

**mugen13:** get to the point moyashi!

**crown_clown:** it's allen *blushing*

**mugen13:** just… what the hell is it?

**crown_clown:** *kinda red as a tomato*

**mugen13:** get to the fucking point or i'm gonna leave

**crown_clown:** don't! well… we broke up because i had kind of a crush on you

**mugen13:** WHAT?!

**crown_clown:** eehrm… yeah

**crown_clown:** Yuu Kanda I am in love with you!

**mugen13:** really?

**crown_clown:** i mean you really are perfect

**mugen13:** che! i'm far from it

**crown_clown:** not kidding!

**mugen13: **i got to say something too...

**crown_clown:** really?

**mugen13:** well no i changed my mind

**crown_clown:** kanda *whine*

**mugen13:** ok just shut up baka moyashi

**crown_clown:** ITS ALLEN!

**mugen13:** ok… well...

**crown_clown:** ...

**mugen13:** *cought* moyashi...

**crown_clown:** kanda!

**mugen13:** just what im picturing you...

**crown_clown:** huh?

**mugen13:** i'm drawing...

**You:** really? what?

**mugen13:** well… you

**crown_clown: **really?

**mugen13: **yeah… togehter… with me..

**crown_clown: **kanda… you are no saying… that… or are you?

**mugen13: **well… i do… i love you *cought* BUT IF YOU TELL SOMEONE I'M GOING TO CUT YOU INTO PIECES!

**crown_clown: **aah i won't tell!

**mugen13: **well. i'm sick of typing. can i come over?

**crown_clown: **sorry no. cross is here. he will

**mugen13:** ok then i'll see you tomorrow in school.

**crown_clown:** yes… but we have to keep our usual behavior.

**mugen13: **sure. che baka moyashi. but really. if you tell someone i'll kill you

**crown_clown**: Never going to do something like that.

**mugen13:** of course

**crown_clown:** you are too perfect the way you are.

**mugen13:** am i really perfect?

**crown_clown:** yes. well... that little piece of you i know is really perfect

**mugen13:** what else do u want to know?

**crown_clown:** well... what's your hobbies?

**mugen13:** i love to write stories

**crown_clown:** really? awesome! what kind of stories? (if i am allowed to ask)

**mugen13:** love stories, of a wonderful woman and man

**crown_clown:** cool...

**mugen13:** why the dots?

**crown_clown:** i trieded it too, but i always kill al of the characters or make their lifes miserable...

**mugen13:** why?

**crown_clown:** sorry just a habit of mine

**mugen13:** ok. but why are you killing them?

**crown_clown:** don't know... something to get my frustration out?

**mugen13:** what kind?

**crown_clown:** well... loneliness.. suff like that... i'm kind of the bullied kid in school.

**mugen13:** do they know?

**crown_clown:** no...

**crown_clown:** it's simply my looks... i'm often called girly boy

**mugen13:** then why would they? u are an amazing guy

**crown_clown:** well… my scar and my hair… even thou they don't know about my arm

**mugen13:** yeah right

**mugen13:** could i have a pic?

**crown_clown:** why?

**mugen13:** remember? i'm drawing you

**crown_clown:** hm. have to find one

**mugen13:** do u have email to send it?

**crown_clown:** yes. but i don't really want to send you one

**mugen13:** che. ill give u mine if u promise me youll be sexy

**crown_clown:** KANDA! *blush* i can only find an old one…

**mugen13:** well give me that one :)

**crown_clown:** ok

**crown_clown:** sorry… it's really old and stuff...

**mugen13:** i didnt get it yet

**crown_clown:** and... send

**mugen13:** ill tell you when i get it moyashi

**crown_clown:** names allen. A.L.L.E.N

**mugen13:** whatever

**mugen13:** that pic is *cought* amazing *cought*

**crown_clown:** really?

**mugen13:** yes

**mugen13:** really

**crown_clown:** well i was 14 back then...

**mugen13:** oh

**crown_clown:** and lavi surprised me... i really hate cameras! (probably the main reason there are no pictures of me)

**mugen13:** che. that baka usagi

**crown_clown:** *getting depressed again*

**mugen13: **get over that asshole already! even mana would think you're stupid

**crown_clown:** well… he probably really does

**mugen13:** ok im gunna be honest...….i never even thought about being with a guy before

**crown_clown:** hm. i am bi. but i really like guys more but i was with girls before too (thanks to cross)

**mugen13:** had to be horrible

**crown_clown:** not that much

**mugen13:** che i hate girls. they are unreasonable

**crown_clown:** hm... girls... no one is able to understand them

**crown_clown:** well sorry i got to go to sleep now... it's like 3 pm and i haven't slept anything for about 2 days...

**mugen13:** night moyashi

**crown_clown:** it's allen bakanda

**mugen13:** whatever…


End file.
